Bunty
Bunty is Bean's handmaid. In the absence of her mother, Bunty served as a maternal figure for Bean for most of her life. Bunty is a plump little lady, who is perfectly happy all the time, even when she's being mistreated. Biography Bunty is the first character to appear and speak in the series, "A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar", as she opened the curtains to Bean's room and told her to wake up for the wedding. While she helped Bean get ready for her wedding, she remarked that there were "lots of reason to get married" and that she got married in exchange for a single goat. This expresses how little wealth both herself and most of Dreamland has. In "Castle Party Massacre", after years of making Bean's bed for her, Bunty lays down in it for the first time and is overwhelmed by how comfortable it is. Bunty fell asleep in the bed. Bunty was too fat for Bean to push off and too entranced in her deep sleep to be awoken. Because of this, Bunty stayed in bed, while Bean and her boyfriend had sex right next to her. In "Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill!", we are given some insight into Bunty's life, when she's not working. Despite being a royal servant, Bunty is woefully poor and lives in a crappy old shed, where she and her family make so little money that everyone in the family (including the kids) all need to work just to keep themselves alive, which wouldn't always work out for some of the children. Her husband, Stan was an executioner and she had a slew of children, who all had their own various real-world jobs and at-home chores. As mentioned before, many of Bunty's children died due to their impoverished lifestyle, but Bunty seemed to be perfectly at peace with this. Appearance Bunty is a short, plump, fair-skinned lady who wears a maid's outfit. Her hair is usually covered by her work uniform, but at home, it's revealed that she is a brunette with a bun in her hair. Personality Bunty is a nice woman but also very dimwitted. She is very kind, with strong maternal instincts and always willing to help Bean and doing things for her such as watching over Bean while she has a hangover, playing along with her schemes when she tries to sleep with a viking or letting her, Elfo and Luci stay at her home when King Zog kicked her out. Despite almost always maintaining this unnaturally cheerful demeanor, Bunty has shown on very rare occasions to secretly have an unspeakable amount of rage, bottled up inside of her, fueled by her mistreatment at her horrible job, her piss-poor salary, and her dying family. Episode Appearances *A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar *For Whom The Pig Oinks *Castle Party Massacre *Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill! *Love's Tender Rampage *Dreamland Falls Trivia *Bunty is the first character to both appear and speak in the series. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dreamlanders Category:Dreamland Royal Court Category:Characters voiced by Lucy Montgomery